Tainted Hearts
by J3ff3llA
Summary: "I'm going to make you stop resisting me ever again. You're mine Ballex." OC x OC, Org. XIII, rated T for now. Will get up to M later. I don't own KH or anyone in it except my OC Ballex. Game and characters goes to Square Enix.


My mind...it feels as though it's been trapped in the darkest shadows, unable to escape. It's more like, I don't want it to. That's right, it was my decision to succumb to her. It was all for her anyway, to keep her happy and close to me. I had tried to fight it completely before, but my efforts were pointless. I don't know how long it's been since I've been in this state of mind. I can only feel what's left of my consciousness. My body has been numb from her touch for a while now. I can still feel it though, where she touches me and how it leaves that fiery sensation all over. That's what happens when you stop resisting people. Oh, you're confused and want to know what happened? I guess I should fill you in. A year ago, the morning started off as any other one would for me. It was an enjoyable morning. I was making my way down the quiet halls of the castle, when I suddenly heard an outburst of laughter and giggles from the Grey Room. This wasn't anything new, but it was certainly more commotion than I was used to hearing. I peeked my hooded head around the corner of the wall to see five of the fifteen Nobodies. Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and Marxwell were all sitting around laughing at something as if it was going to kill them if they laughed any harder. I was sure it was probably some stupid joke Xigbar had thought of so I decided to dismiss it. When I came out from my wall spot, the laughing had come to a soft chuckling and I gave them a serious stare. I had taken the liberty of sitting in a single couch chair tucked in a corner. Demyx pouted at my social skills and nudged Marxwell who slyly crept up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. My eyes narrowed as she began to speak to me. "Hey baby, I enjoyed last ni-!" I pushed her arms away from me before she could finish her sentence and got up to turn and face her. "Don't mix up your perverted fantasies with reality! If you have time for that, then you have time to do your job." I said coldly walking to a balcony outside one of the rooms. Axel sat back putting one leg over the other and looked over at Marxwell. "What was that all about? I've never seen her so mad before, I could of sworn I saw steam out of her ears." He said to her as she looked in my direction gloomily. Roxas, sensing her anxiety, gave her a weak smile. "You know, I'm sure Ballex will be better later. If not, maybe tomorrow." He tried to sound convincing as Xigbar snorted in response. "As if! You obviously haven't seen her when she gets like this. She can stay mad for days if you seriously make her mad." Demyx gave him a quick jab to the side from his comment while Marxwell continued to stare off sadly. "What? I'm just saying!" Xigbar retorted while he rubbed his side. "I guess I have no choice but to let her cool off for a bit and try later. I wish I knew why she gets all mad like that though." Marxwell calmly said while resting her head on her knees in a fetal position. "Marxwell...have you ever thought that maybe Ballex is just embarrassed when you do stuff like that in front of us? I mean, you two are going out and your relationship has changed. You aren't friends anymore." Roxas said as if he understood the Nobodie's embarrassment. "Ooh Roxas is totally right! When you start dating, you tend to be more loveydovey towards each other! Right Roxas?" Demyx said looking proud that he understood the conversation. "Uh...yeah, sure Demyx." Roxas rubbed the back of his head and gave Axel a pleading look to help him out. "Ha, I guess what they mean is, love is a complicated thing, especially for a Nobody since we don't have hearts and just memories of that emotion. But don't sweat it with Ballex! She'll be back to her cheerful, calm self sooner or later!" Axel said as he got up and patted Marxwell on the back walking away with the others behind. "Embarrassment huh? Well then, I'm gonna make her stop resisting me no matter what. You're mine Ballex." It was then after that if would soon realize my mistake to Marxwell.


End file.
